A Hidden Life
by Serenity6456
Summary: This would be the prequel for "The real Serena" it's for all the people who read The Real Serena. Serena is away from where she's suppose to be, not knowing where she truely belongs, but she can't help but be drawn to the moon.


Disclaimer: I do not own, nor do I claim to own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z, only this storyline is mine.  
  
I must say this is semi-Cinderallaish, sorry if that doesn't't appeal to some people, but it has it's own uniqueness, so give it a chance. This is my Prequel to "The real Serena" I know it took me awhile to get out there, so if you read "The real Serena" So it will be a Serena and Trunks story. This is my explanation of how Trunks turned out to be the Prince of Earth, hee hee, so I hope you enjoy reading it. This is to all the loyal people who read my first story, and reviewed it, I am honored by your words of praise and criticism. God Bless you all.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dear tarnished paper that I write upon,  
  
I'm tired of being alone, all day long I work for these people I don't truly know, and I can't relate to them. I find myself wishing for the things everyone else have. I just want to know who I am, and why I'm here with no memory from when I was little. I was taken in from a small family when I was two. Somehow I went from being loving cared for to a useless little girl who was taking up supplies that was needed by two growing boys. I can't help but smile when I think of them, Gohan and Goten are the cutest things. I'm older then Gohan by 3 years, and I tease him unmercifully from it. It kills him. Goku, the father of the household, is the sweetest guy I've ever known, though he's gone a lot, fighting for Earth against the other planets, ever since the Moon Kingdom was attacked, and they lost that Princess Serenity chick, Queen Serenity has been in a state of remorse, never leaving her bedroom, eating barley anything, this has been going on now for 7 years now. The Moon Princess had been kidnapped, or something, I'm not too sure. I need to find that out…anyway, they say the Queen is going to die soon, but she keeps holding on praying that her daughter will come back to her. For some reason her pain saddens me to tears. I wish I could do something to help. Anyway, Earth stepped up to bat on trying to keep peace among the Kingdom, and didn't't do to well of a job, thus, a endless war has broke out, and the Earth royal families are at constant danger. I want to help, I feel the need to help, to protect all the need to be protected, and dammit I will….somehow. Chichi, the lady of the house is as sweet as pie, when she's not yelling at her sons or me to do my homework. You might wonder why I am now a servant. It's because Goku and Chichi (which they kindly allow me to call them, as if we were equals) have a head maid, and she insisted that I work for my food, and if I didn't't she would quit. Goku didn't't mind that, but Chichi kept saying to him that it was so hard to find good helpers these days, and that I needed to start learning how to make a living, since I couldn't't stay with them forever. Don't get me wrong, Chichi is one of the nicest women I've ever met, but when she's determined to have something….she's going to get it.   
  
Hmm on another topic I had another strange dream, one where I'm in bed, and I'm being taken again. I don't know where, but I'm afraid, and I'm alone, and I want to shout for help but all I can do is cry. My mouth is covered by a clothe, and I can't breathe. My breath gets shallower and shallower, and just as darkness swoops into take me the clothe is lifted, and I am able to once again wail. I can hear shouting in the background, and then all I see is a tunnel of light, and me being sucked into it. The person who was holding me is gone, and I can't feel anyone's arms around me, no warmth, all I can do is cry, and fall. So much falling. Then there is nothing, I awaken before I hit the ground.   
  
I get that dream quite often, and I've always wandered if it had something to do with my past, the past before I was found.   
  
It's almost 8 (am) I have to go get ready to train, yeah, Goku has been wonderful, training me with his sons. It's been awhile. Gohan, Goten, and I all want to be personal guards to the prince, since they're starting to recruit a team,the only thing is they don't take women, well I'll show them. I'm a fighter, even if I'm only 9. I've been fighting since I was 4, that was before Gohan started so I'm better then him, even if he doesn't't like to admit it.  
  
  
There's this fight you have to compete in, to try to be the prince's guards, it's being held in 2 days. Goku told him that his sons were trying out and they decided to send three carriages over, one for each son (he told them I was a boy so I'd have a chance.) . They're taking only 5 people to be the prince's guard, I hope I'm one of them. The thrill of fighting is overwhelming, I mean, I'm all for peace, but protecting those who mean something to me just seems I don't know, like a must. The prince of Earth will someday be king which means he means something to people, and that's what I'm about. If only I could stop this needless war… Ack! Goku's calling I have to stop here.  
  
Goodbye for now inked pages  
  
Serenity….huh? I mean Serena….  
  
Serena put down the coffee colored paper in her secret drawer. Life wasn't so bad, so she had to clean a bit, the maid was mean, but the people here did really love her, now that she thought about it, she wasn't so alone, but she still felt a gap in her heart, that needed to be filled, a gap for parents, more friends, and knowledge. A knowledge she thirst for, the could never be quenched…Glancing outside at the sun she scurried off for her day of work and fighting ahead of her.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I know that beginning wasn't that good, but it will get better, just keep reading J thank you for reading this far, please I'm ready for all reviews, criticism is deeply apperatied, words of praise are loved, and words of hatred are looked upon, I respect all opinions on my work, and thank all who take the time to review it.   
  
Bye for now!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lauren 


End file.
